Plan Backfired
by Kajune
Summary: -2769- When Mukuro begins to take over Tsuna's body, his plans get backfired. Warning : Rape


**Title** : Plan Backfired

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Tragedy/ Romance

**Summary **: -2769- When Mukuro begins to take over Tsuna's body, his plans get backfired. Warning : Rape

---

Today, the yet-to-be 10th Vongola boss is at home, alone. Since his father had taken the rest of the family out of town, for a vacation. Which includes Reborn, his mom, Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi and Fuuta. Therefore, Tsuna must be the one to

take care of the house. Which doesn't really need much effort.

Right now, he is in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, all bored. Until, he hears his bedroom door being knocked.

'I thought the front door was locked.'

With curiosity, did he stand up from his bed and open the door to his bedroom. Only to be tottally surprised both mentally and threw expression, to see...

Rokudo Mukuro.

The first words that came out of his mouth were...

"HII!!! Mu~Mu...Mukuro!?"

What the other responded back was...

"Kufufu." His laughter. "I am so happy to see you, Tsuna."

'Tsuna? Since when did Mukuro address me by my nickname??' Tsuna thought to himself, even though he still looked totally terrified.

"I see you weren't expecting any guests, but however," Mukuro began walking into Tsuna's room as he continued talking. "I am no ordernary guest." The illusionist sat on Tsuna's bed, with his eyes looking directly at his shivering back.

"Wha~What do you mean, by that?" Tsuna said, with good effort. While turning back to face the former Vendicare prisoner.

"I am here to see you. The one I love." Once Mukuro answered Tsuna's questioned, did then the younger male freeze like an iceberg.

'Did he...Just say...What I think he just said?' Tsuna was filled with shocked and fear. 2 reasons, Mukuro, and love.

Tsuna did not feel comftable with the confession. He wasn't even sure if his ears were playing tricks on him or not. But one things for sure, Mukuro will be smilling at him no matter what.

"Tsuna, come to me. I've missed you." His voice sounds so passionate, and filled with lust and desire. Tsuna's spin begins to send a very uneasy feeling up his spin. One that he will never forget for a few days.

"Tsuna..." Mukuro pleads for the other to turn around and face, along with coming towards him. But even he should know that Tsuna is not capable in moving at this rate. So sudden, and so unreal the words that have been said. They can only make Tsuna want to yell...

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME!!??" Tsuna knew immediantly that when he said that, he'd be dead. But, he did not feel any evil aura coming from behind him. All he heard was...

"But I do." Now Tsuna knew that all protests will be helpless. "So please, come to me."

All he could do now was, accept.

---

Tsuna had to admit, that Mukuro tasted delicious. But he personally, did not like the position he was in. Mukuro had him pinned down onto his bed, while he kisses his lips from above. Even now does he feel uncomftable. As if Mukuro is not capable in making others feel good.

But still, Mukuro was somehow skilled at kissing.

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughed into Tsuna's mouth, causing the Japanese boy to feel curious.

Mukuro then parted their lips, and looked at Tsuna in the eyes, before saying...

"Please give me your body, Tsuna. I want all of you." Tsuna really didn't know what to say. First, Mukuro wants him near, second, he wants to kiss him, third, he wants _him_?

All he could do was look up at Mukuro with an uneased look. Until he begins to say...

"I want you body, above all. Please, let me have you body."

Something didn't feel right about what Mukuro just said. Wanting Tsuna's body, was similar to something Mukuro wanted earlier, during their first encounter. Yes, Mukuro once said that he wanted to take over Tsuna's body, to cause havoic within the Mafia world. Reborn also said that Mukuro was still not trust-worthy, unlike Chrome. Maybe, Tsuna's right. Maybe...

"No!" Tsuna yells, causing the illusionist to be surprised. "Mukuro, are you doing this to take control of my body!?" Tsuna expects that Mukuro will show a dissapointed look, due to being caught. However, the Italian teenager just laughed.

"Kahahaha!!" He seemed more amused then dissapointed. Tsuna now felt even more uncomftable.

"Yes." Was the answer Tsuna got. Which surprised him, who really did not want that to be true.

"I shall take over your body with love. So it would please you during your last moments." Suddenly, Tsuna felt 2 hands roaming his entire body. From sensative to sexual spots. Tsuna really hated this. While Mukuro couldn't be enjoying it more.

The only way to break free, is to use force. And there is only one way Tsuna is capable of doing that. Which is, reaching for the left side pocket of his pants, open a box, there does he pick up a pill and quickly stick in his mouth. While Mukuro's togue roams his chest.

'It's lucky I put on my gloves once I reached Mukuro.' Tsuna thought to himself, right before he swallowed the pill.

Less than 5 seconds later, did an orange flame appear on his forehead, and his mittens turn into gloves, and his eyes, show calm emotions. In order to alert Mukuro of these changes, did Tsuna make his hands glow a light orange color. With that, did the illusionist look up in shock.

Tsuna was in Dying Will Mode.

"I will show you what it feels, to be like this." Tsuna said in a calm tone. Immediantly after did he forcively push Mukuro backwards and got him on the bottom.

There, did he begin pulling up Mukuro's shirt.

"Don't!" Mukuro said. Since _he_, was the one almost rendered speechless.

But Tsuna didn't care. Only to continue removing the clothes off the illusionist. He ripped and tore off the shirt, while pulling off the Kokuyo jacket. With force, did he pull off Mukuro's pants, causing the said teen to blush.

With only his shoes and socks on, did Tsuna begin to roughly stroke Mukuro's entire body. No matter how Mukuro tried to push him off, Tsuna continued toturing him.

"No stop!" Mukuro yelled.

Only to get on Tsuna's nerves a slightly bit more and have his shoes and socks removed. Tsuna licked all of Mukuro's sensative parts, that were no more than his. But the reaction was more greater than his.

"Please stop!" No matter what Mukuro said, Dying Will Tsuna will not stop. Deep down Tsuna knew that he was lucky. That he didn't have to face the 'other' Tsuna. The one who will punich him even more roughly.

It was 2 minutes later when Tsuna began putting himself into Mukuro from behind. All the illusionist could do was grip onto the sheets and moan in response. But Tsuna also changed poses, and looked down at Mukuro with pity. A few tears were visible in the teen's eyes.

---

When the moment had ended, Dying Will Tsuna told Mukuro one last dying warning...

"Don't ever, try to steal my body again." And Mukuro knew why.

The illusionist did waste much time to create 'real' illusions in the form of clothes. Clothes that were his Mist Guardian clothes. To show some respect for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

When the door to the bedroom was closed, the flame on Tsuna's forehead went away, and Tsuna, immediantly felt guilty.

However, he did not regret what he did, since, things would of been much worse if he was on the bottom.

---

**End**


End file.
